Anime Therapy
by animeizmylife
Summary: Three groups come together....everything falls apart....complete randomness and stupidity. Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Pokemon crossover Comic violence and language


Insanity

A/N: Wassup people? Animeizmylife has decided to make a very retarded oneshot. This is a story I have shared with my friends before, but it was shorter and in chapters. So I dunno how it's gonna turn out, but since I have more experience writing since the Sexy Vipers is a big hit, I should be able to make this very entertaining.  
And I know you people are like, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING ANOTHER GODDAMN STORY!!"  
Because, silly people, I am insane. Muahahaha  
Without further ado, this is my silly little Inu/Yu Yu/Pokemon crossover, "Anime Therapy".  
Just pure retardedness. Enjoy.  
BTW, I have inserted myself into this little thing, but I shall be known as, "Squiggles".  
...I fucking dare you to laugh.

--Disclaimer--

Ash: Animeizmylife...

Miroku: Does not own Inuyasha...

Misty: Or Pokemon...

Yusuke: Or Yu Yu Hakusho...bitches...

All: All she owns is a crappy ps2, a bowl of ramen and a pair of dirty socks...

Kuwabara: So do us all a favor...especially yourself...

Sesshomaru: And don't waste your pathetic ningen life sueing her for this waste of memory...

Inuyasha: In fact, don't even bother reading it...

Kagome: Sit boy.

--Crash--

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Squiggles: Hello everyone. Welcome to Anime Therapy. I am your host-

Inuyasha: Why the fuck is your name "Squiggles"?

James: Are you a gay squirrel?

Meowth: James, we all know dat you are the LAST person here to be calling someone gay.

Kuwabara: The faggot does have a point though.

Butch: Didn't you have a dream about kissing Yusuke in the first episode?

Yusuke and Inuyasha: BURN!

Kuwabara: That wasn't my dream!!

Squiggles: ...Anyway...

Inuyasha: But seriously, what the fuck is up wit' your name?

Kagome: Sit boy. -crash-

Squiggles: Thank you. Now, on to what I was going to say, my name is...sigh...Squiggles, and I am your host. We are here today so you may learn about each  
other and tell what you feel. And to entertain the people who are reading this, thus proving that they have no life.

Sango: Which proves that the person who wrote this also has no life.

Squiggles:...

Brock: Allow me to be the first to volunteer!! --holds Kagome's hands--

Kagome: Heke?

Brock: My fair maiden, I've never met anyone so-

Miroku: I have already tried to court her my young sir, but women are fickle creatures...--grope grope--

Sango: --THWACK-- PERVERT!!

Inuyasha: Hey assho-

Everyone but him, Brock and Kagome: KEEP YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF OF KAGOME!!

Inuyasha and Kagome: --sweatdrop--

Kuwabara: I'm sorry bro, but you seriously need to stop chasin' after Kinky-Ho, and fuck the mess outta Kagome.

Butch: Funny. I guess thats what people have been tellin' you about Yusuke.

Kuwabara: And I guess people have been tellin' you to get some fuckin' cough drops.

Yusuke and Inuyasha: BURN!

Butch: Women think my voice is sexy!

Cassidy: Whatever Botch.

Butch: It's BUTCH, bitch!

Jessie: Either way, it's not normal to have a voice like that unless you got a hole in your throat...

Misty: It's also not normal to dress like a guy every episode and expect to get some dick.

Yusuke and Inuyasha: BURN!

Sango: Coming from someone who's in love wit' a guy who's best friend is an overfed rat...

Ash: Pikachu! I choose you!

Pikachu: PIIIKKKAAA-squeal! -gets his neck snapped by Sango-

Kagome: OMG! You killed Pikachu!!

Yusuke and Inuyasha: You bastard!!

Meowth: Can dere be at least ONE crackfic that DOESN'T use the South Park joke?

Squiggles: ...Ok...Anyway...I want us all...to play a game.

Everyone: What game?

Squiggles: Straight or Queer. Say whether you are gay or straight. Ash you first.

Ash: I'm-

Everyone: GAY!

Sango: Everyone knows you want to get in Gary's pants.

Kuwabara: Actually, I thought he wanted after Richie. They have the same style and Pokemon...before Sango killed the rat.

Ash: Fuck you! I'm not gay!

Yusuke: Kiss Misty.

Ash: Ew...

Misty: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN EW??

Ash: Meaning I'd rather listen to Batch all day AND look at James in a dress instead of kissing you.

Yusuke and Inuyasha: BURN!

Butch: The name is BUTCH, motherfucker!

James: I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress!!

Everyone else: You lie...

Sango: You were a fag in Kanto...

Misty: You got gayer in Johto...

Brock: Not to mention in Hoenn...

Inuyasha: And even though watching the same shit in Sinnoh is a waste of time, I'm sure they made you even gayer since they changed the voices...even Ash is a fag now...

Meowth: He was always a fag.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah...

Ash and James: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN??

Squiggles: Ok...James you're next.

Inuyasha: Why bother? He's gayer than Peter Pan on a pair of ice skates...

Ash: Just make him kiss Butch.

Butch: Hell no! Kiss Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: Fuck no! Kiss Hiei!!

Hiei: Do it and die.

James: I'm not gay!! -frenches Jessie-

Everyone else: HOLY CRACKERS AND SHIT ON A STICK DUDE!!

Meowth: MY LIFE IS A LIE!!

Squiggles: Ok...that was...muy interasante...next up...Inuyasha.

Miroku: Pft. The odds of Inuyasha being gay are as likely as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being brotherly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Damn straight!

Misty: Has Sesshomaru ever liked a girl in the anime?

Squiggles: No, which is why he is next. Well...?

Sesshomaru:...Fuck. -kisses Rin-

Everyone: WHAT IN THE UNHOLY FUCK NUGGETS IS THIS SHIT??

Inuyasha: That is some sick shit bro!!

Jaken: I never knew, I swear!!

Sesshomaru: I...am ashamed...

Brock: Now I have no shame in my game! -strikes nice guy pose-

Squiggles: -sweatdrops- Ok...disturbing...Next up is...Brock.

Everyone else but Brock: BABY COCK BROCK!!

Brock: WTF??

Professor Ivy: Muahaha.

Inuyasha: Yea man, while you were helpin' her out wit' the lab, you tried to fuck her and well, the word got out.

Miroku: Of course they wouldn't tell you why you were so emo at the mention of her name in the season of the orange islands...

Brock: You've gotta be fucking kiddin' me...

Misty: I guess that explains why none of the girls wanna go out witchu...

Jessie: Nah, it was even before that...Brock is the virgin comic relief of the series...

Brock: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN??

Squiggles: -snickers- Next will be Kuwabara...

Everyone else: GAY.

Kuwabara: I'M NOT GAY FUCKTARDS!!

Yusuke: You did have a dream about kissin' me bro...

Kuwabara: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!

Misty: Wow..you were having dreams...

Sango: Fantasies...

Kagome: About having hot and wonderful sex with Yusuke?

Kuwabara: I WAS NOT!!

Squiggles: Jessie.

Everyone else: UBER GAY.

Inuyasha: She wants to be a man and James is her bitch.

James: I AM NOT HER BITCH!!

Jessie: Let us pray the pimp's prayer.  
Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch, and guide my pimp hand and make it strong Lord, so that he might learn a hoe's place. Amen.

Everyone else. Amen.

Jessie: -bitchslaps James- SMACKKK

Everyone else: OHHHHH

Koga: I heard that shit.

Inuyasha: I FELT that shit!

Everyone else: I could even say I TASTED that shit!

Squiggles: There's something so wrong about all of this...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Squiggles: Well, I would say that...you motherfuckers are insane, and there is nothing more I can do for you.

Everyone: We already knew that, thank you very much.

Miroku: Though personally, I think that we should have had the Naruto characters in here as well...

Misty: We can't mention them.They're not in the disclaimer...

Ash: And who really needs Jiraiya and his Icha Icha collection in here anyway...

Brock and Miroku: OBJECTION!!

Misty and Sango: -hits them with mallets- OVERRULED!!

Yusuke and Inuyasha: BURNED!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: And that is that. I really wanna see how this came out cuz personally, this was WAYYY different from what I originally wrote. But this should make things interesting though...I'm curious as to what kind of reviews I'm going to get for this piece of work...  
Thank you ppl, and don't worry, I'm stilll working on my other stories. Farewell for now. Review please.


End file.
